


On The Day You Were Born

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Weird POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Ackles/Padalecki is coming and it's up to Uncle Chad to film the whole thing. What's a delivery without a little humor, some violence, a lot of tears, and a lot of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Day You Were Born

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I pulled it off, but this is a one shot which should be read like you’re watching a movie. Kind of. It’s strange. Hopefully you get it and you enjoy it. You can always tell me what you think and suggestions on how to fix it in the comments.

The screen is dark.

“All right. Let’s get this baby party started!”, Chad’s voice cheers. After a short pause and some shuffling the voice comes again. “Wait, what’s wrong with this damn thing?", he grumbles, smacking the side of it. 

“You sure you turned it on?”, Jensen’s voice filters in.  
“Yeah. I can see the light, but I can’t see anything in the window.", Chad explains.

Annoyed and slightly pained filled grunts come from the background. “Maybe because the cap is still on the lens dumb ass.”

More shuffling can be heard and when the darkness is lifted, Chad’s blue eyes fill the screen sans beard and fresh faced. “Hey there little guy!”, Chad greets with a wave. “I’m Chad.”, he gestures to himself with a hand on his chest. “Your soon to be favorite uncle and godfather, but you can call me God for short.”, he says with a wink.

Something small flies past the screen and hits Chad in the head. “Ow!”, Chad exclaims glaring off camera. “As you can see, your daddy’s being an ornery son of a bitch right now. He just went into labor about a half hour ago and he’s already acting like a pansy.”, Chad sighs with a shake of his head.

As expected, another object comes flying again, but this time it isn’t so small and looks suspiciously like a television remote control. Chad lets out a string of muffled expletives and the camera shifts to face Jensen who is seated on the couch in a heather grey v-neck and a pair of matching joggers; his heavily pregnant stomach on display. His green eyes crinkle at the edge when he smiles so wide that it reaches the light blonde tips of his hair.

“Sorry about him buddy. He’s an idiot. Don’t listen to anything he says. Ever.”  
“He’s lying Coop. I give great advice. If it wasn't for me, he would have never even given your papa a chance.”, Chad says from behind the camera, ignoring Jensen's disbelieving snort at the last part.

“For the last time Chad, we’re not naming him Cooper. Or Slade. Or any of the other crazy names you came up with. We’re naming him William after Jared's grandfather.”

All of their friends had chimed in with baby name suggestions as soon as they found out that they were having a boy. Jared’s grandfather had passed away not long before the news about the baby was broken and it couldn’t have come at a better time. Jared’s mom was completely torn up about her father’s death and the news of finally getting her first grand baby was just what she needed to pull herself out of the grief induced slump. They planned on naming the baby in his honor as a surprise for her.

Sherri was predictably overbearing and a complete mother hen, but the two boys enjoyed her enthusiasm for their new little bundle. They even begrudgingly accepted her unsolicited advice about everything baby. Even when it was about safe and fun ways to have sex while expecting. Jensen’s face was still red from that particular discussion. Since his own mama was a few cities away, it comforted him to have someone to talk to.

Chad turns the camera back on himself. “Well kid, I tried. I’m sure you can still be kick ass with a name like William. Hopefully you won’t be a huge nerd like your papa Jared. And not as tall as him either because I don’t know how the hell Jen’s gonna push you out. He’s got these tiny little hips and with a hole that small-”

“Seriously Chad, I’m going to-”, Jensen threatens before he’s interrupted by the sound of a door almost being slammed off the hinges. The video zooms in towards the living room archway and Jared comes clumsily stumbling in; tripping over his own limbs.

“Jay-bird!”, Chad greets loudly. “You made it!”  
“Chad, where’s-”  
  
“Jen!”, he sighs in relief when he sees his husband sitting on the couch. “I got your text. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do you need anything? Should we go to the hospital? What do I do?”, he rambles; still out of breath as if he’d ran all the way home.

Jensen chuckles at him and takes his hand; pulling him to sit next to him on the couch. “First things first, I need you to calm down. You look like you’re about to have a heart attack and there’s no way in hell I’m having this baby by myself.”

Jared nods and blows out a breath in an attempt to slow down his pounding heart. Jensen leans over suddenly with sharp intake of air; fists clenched at his side. “Fuck!”, he exclaims. Jared worriedly covers Jensen’s belly with his large hands; eyes growing wide at the hardness. He can feel the ripple of the contraction underneath his palm.

“We should get you to the hospital. I don’t think you're supposed to be in this much pain this soon. It hasn't even been an hour since you messaged me.”  
“I’m fine Jared. It takes hours to have your first baby. Go ahead and call our parents before they kill us for not letting them know what's going on and get the bags from the closet. Make a sandwich or somethin. We still have time.”, he reassures the taller man. “Go. I’m good.”, he says prodding him to get up.

The camera shifts to show Jared reluctantly walking up the stairs. Chad asks Jensen a few interview questions for the video before noticing that Jensen is suddenly looking more than a little bit panicked. “Dude, are you okay?”, Chad asks in concern.

“I was wrong. We need to go to the hospital. Like now!”, Jensen reiterates with a gulp; shifting uncomfortably on the couch and lifting himself up with more pained groans. No sooner does he stand, that a wet stain begins spreading across the front of his pants.

“What the-?”, Chad can be heard saying. “Are you pissing yourself?”  
“My water just broke.”

The screen zooms in again, this time down to the hardwood floors where Jensen’s socks are splashed with liquid and resting on top of a disgusting looking puddle.

“JARED!”, Chad yells and the camera goes dark.  
__________________________

Jensen’s sweat covered face fills the screen. His hair is plastered to his forehead, his green eyes are filled fire and he's visibly grinding his teeth. To sum it up, he looks miserable. And pissed..

“Say hi J.R.!”, Chad calls out cheerfully.  
“Fuck you Chad. Get that goddamn camera out of my face.”, Jensen pants heavily; reaching out to grab the offending object from the other blonde, but Chad is able to dodge the attack and keep filming.  
“Oooh feisty.”, Chad retorts.

“Jesus Chad. Give him some room.”, Jared mumbles; holding out his arm to push the man back.  
“Shit, here comes another one.”, Jensen moans miserably.

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand tightly in his. “Come on baby. Just breathe through it. You can do this.”, he encourages.

“Fuck you too Jared! I swear to God, I am never doing this again! Do you hear me Padalecki?! NEVER again!”, Jensen screams.

Just then, a nurse cheerfully comes strolling in; completely unfazed by all the shouting that had just taken place.

“Hello daddies! It sounds like we’re moving right along. Jensen honey, I need to check you again.” She pulls on a pair of gloves.  
Jensen groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow. “Go for it. Not like I have any modesty left or anything.”, he complains.

The nurse tsks at him sympathetically. As Jensen spreads his legs, the camera is moved over to a side view.

“Yeah kid. I figured you wouldn’t want to witness that.”, Chad explains quietly in the background. He was positive that no one ever needed or wanted to see a nurse stick her fingers or whatever up their dad’s junk.

When she’s done she pulls off the gloves and drops them into the hazard bin. “You’re at five centimeters.”, she announces while washing her hands at the sink.

“Five? That’s it?”, Jared asks worriedly. He doesn't know how much longer they can go through this. Jensen’s labor had been fast out the gate with his water breaking at home within an hour, but was now creeping by at a snail’s pace. It had already been five hours. Shouldn’t things be moving faster?

“Yup, that’s it.”, she replies. “He’s doing great. Most first timers take at least eight hours to get to this point. Good news is, we can go ahead and give an epidural to take some of the pain away.”

“Thank God.”, Jensen says.  
The machine on the left side of the bed begins beeping to signal another contraction. A big one at that; judging by the harsh, jagged slopes on the monitor’s screen. Jensen grips the bed rails until his knuckles are red and straining.

Another beeping noise is heard and the camera is maneuvered to face Chad’s shoes. “Hey, did y'all remember to charge this thing before we left?”  
_________________________

When the video comes back up, Jensen is pictured lying in the hospital bed eating jello and looking far less annoyed and sweaty than before. “And we’re back!”, comes Chad’s voice in the background. “Baby moose and squirrel take three.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Remind me why we asked you to film this again?”  
“Because I’m awesome and the only one with a strong enough stomach to handle it.”, Chad says smugly. “Anyway, how are we holding up?”

The screen zooms out enough to show Jared seated next to Jensen in a chair by the bed. Jared pushes his shaggy hair back from his face. “We’re good. Jensen just got the epidural a little while ago and we’re at eight centimeters. They think we should be pushing soon.”

Jensen shoots Jared a scathing look at the “we” part of his update. “They” or “we” weren’t going to be pushing anything. That was all Jensen.

“Feeling better, hey Jenny boy?”, Chad remarks with a smirk.  
“Damn right I am. I can’t feel a thing.”, he says happily; grabbing a fork from the tray and stabbing himself in the leg for emphasis. “See that? Nothin.”

Jared quickly grabs the fork from Jensen’s hands.  
_____________________________

Most of Jared and Jensen’s family and all of their friends are shown sitting in the hospital waiting room. The walls are an awful peach color and there’s paintings of flowers hanging everywhere, but they all look excited. Chad’s face fills the screen; hair covered with a ridiculous white medical cap and a pale green surgical mask.

“It’s game time Coop. They’re looking for a gown big enough to fit your papa right now because you know, he’s a giant, and then we’re going to go in and you’ll be here in no time. But before we do that, there’s some people that have something to say to you.”

When the camera faces the family again, they have a sign that reads, “Welcome To The World Baby Moose!”, and a bunch of balloons.

“Happy Birthday!”, everyone says at the same time, whispering loudly, because they are in a hospital.

Jensen’s dad starts speaking. “Hey grandson. We’re all out here waitin and prayin for your safe delivery so don’t give your dads too much trouble alright? We love ya."  
____________________________

The camera follows closely behind Jared as they enter back into Jensen’s room. Jensen frantically grabs at Jared and holds onto him tightly; shaking.

“It’s okay Jen. What’s the matter?”  
“I don’t know if I can do this Jay. It’s too much. What if I can’t and I hurt him?”

Jared smoothes back Jensen’s hair and kisses the top of his head. Jensen has always been a pillar of strength and sass. It’s unnerving for Jared to see him beat down like this, but he knows he has to help the love of his life regain his confidence. “You can. You’re the strongest person I know. Just concentrate on our baby boy. He’s counting on you and he wants to meet his daddy and papa.”

“Don’t leave me.”, Jensen sobs, the pain wrecking through him in the worst way. The epidural has worn off and he's too far along for them to dial it up again, afraid he won't feel enough to properly push the baby out. He’s almost incoherent from the shock of it, but he’s determined to do this. This is their baby. Their family. No turning back now.

“I won’t. I’m going to be right here the whole time.”, Jared promises and kisses Jensen, sweetly unexpected. “I love you _so_ much for doing this. For marrying me. For giving me a family.” He chokes down the words because the emotion behind them is so thick, it’s hard to get it out. He can’t possibly pour all the love he feels for Jensen and their child into a few words.

“I love you too.”, Jensen replies and Jared presses their foreheads together.  
“Ready to have a baby?”, he asks, all dimples, wiping the tears from the corners of Jensen’s eyes.  
“I am if you are.”, Jensen says, albeit a little shakily.

Chad sniffles in the background and starts a slow clap. “That was beautiful guys. Really, I’m touched.”  
Jensen’s eyes zero in on his best friend since the second grade and he finds the strength from somewhere to grab the confiscated fork from Jared’s front pocket.

The metal clanks against the camera screen and fortunately for Chad, not in his eye.

____________________________

Jensen looks like he’s just fought a war. Jared isn’t much better, but somehow they both look happier than they’ve ever looked before. All because of the tiny bundle nestled in Jensen’s arms which are being supported by Jared's to help him hold their son. Jared's body is planted firmly behind Jensen on the bed to help him sit upright as well. He’s still extremely weak; males always having more difficult deliveries than females. 

The delivery was long and hard, but Jensen pulled it off; Jared backing him up every step of the way. Even Chad was astounded and kind of proud of what his friends had accomplished. And so what if he could be heard sobbing a little bit behind the camera when the baby took it’s first cries?

"He's amazing Jen. Look what we did.", Jared whispers in awe, peering over at the baby with his chin resting on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen's finger gently traces down the newborn's cheek.

Chad slowly approaches the couple to get a good shot of the tiny infant’s face. His eyes are wide open, a normal shade of newborn blue and the hair covering his head is soft and the same chestnut color as Jared's. His tiny little mouth opens and closes in an adorable yawn.

“You two made a damn cute kid.”, Chad says reaching out his hand into the frame so that the baby can hold onto his finger. “Good grip you got there Will.”

Jensen looks at Chad and then back to the baby, frowning. “We might have to rethink his name. I don’t think he looks like a William anymore.”  


Jared nods from behind him. “Me either. Maybe we can use William as a middle name.", he suggests. "My mama will be happy either way. What do you think Jen? Any ideas?”

Jensen sighs. "I think he looks like... a Cooper. I guess I got so used to this idiot-”, he gestures towards Chad behind the camera, “calling him that, that it just fits.”, Jensen says, grinning at Chad.

The camera shakes as Chad does a happy dance. “YES!”, he exclaims. “Coop, my man!”, he says happily; gently high fiving his "nephew's" closed fist.

“I like it.”, Jared says; holding his family closer. “Cooper William Padalecki. Happy Birthday baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
